


Safe Refuge

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one place he can go, even if it's not the wisest course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts), [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



After the one meeting following their fight, Dick didn't see Slade for a long damn time. He'd almost thought that the man really was gone from their lives. The relief at never fighting Slade again warred with a desperate need to know the man was recovering from Joey's death, and something more.

That something more came to a full crisis point the night Slade finally did show back up, looking beaten down and bleeding more than a little.

"Sorry for the carpet," was all Slade said before slumping heavily into a chair at the table in Dick's apartment.

Dick got his first aid kit out to help the mercenary, not even asking if what Slade had been doing was anywhere near legal. He didn't want to know. He just wanted to take care of the man that had stolen into his heart during a grief driven night.

* * *

He'd come to the Kid's place only because he knew his own was watched. If he hadn't been certain he had shaken the attackers and lost them, he never would have risked the Kid. When he walked away after Joey died (was killed on his own blade, a horror he could never forget, or forgive), he had meant it to be the end. That night, after fighting Grayson on the island, and losing himself in the Kid's arms later, had been meant to be the end.

He needed help, though, and the Kid would give it. Sure enough, as soon as he was seated, Grayson was playing doctor as deftly as Wintergreen would have. He could close his eye, let the shrapnel get dug out, and start to heal.

"You're staying here tonight, Slade, and don't argue with me," the Kid told him later, after the bandages were on.

Maybe it was stupid, or maybe Slade was an idiot, but he didn't argue.


End file.
